He is Vongola Decimo
by LilinAnade
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi had finally inherited the throne of Vongola Decimo, the strongest man in the mafia world. But guess what? It didn't stop some people to insult and threaten him. Poor people... they never knew what they have gotten into themselves. Boss!Tsuna. Rate T for Hayato's colorful words.
1. Target 1 : Vongola Decimo

_**Disclaimer:**_ Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano, the Cover picture isn't mine.

 _ **Warning:**_ OOC character. Grammar error and misspelling (if there's any).

 _ **Timeline:**_ Post-canon. Five years after the end of story.

 _ **Summary:**_ Sawada Tsunayoshi had finally inherited the throne of Vongola Decimo, the strongest man in the mafia world. But guess what? It didn't stop some people to insult and threaten him. Poor people... they never knew what they have gotten into themselves.

* * *

It was a wonderful evening for Tsuna. He had finished his share of paperwork for the day. The new-appointed-boss was now taking a walk in the town near the Vongola mansion. Alone. Without bodyguard nor his guardians.

Tsuna was sure his dear guardians would make a fit when they knew about this. But he would take the risk. He loved to enjoy the sunset near the shore of Palermo.

It would take a few more hours before sunset, so Tsuna decided to wander around a little. His favorite place to wander was the ancient markets of Ballarò, down the maze of narrow cobbled lanes. Stalls were piled with mounds of enormous cauliflowers, vibrant tomatoes, pungent cheeses and more-olives, capers, spices, nuts, and fishes.

This place is perfect. But more than anything, Tsuna loved to watch the people around the market. The people who were selling, the people who were buying, the children who were running around playing hide and seek, and many more.

Watching all of this, Tsuna felt like he could finally understand why his dear great great great grandfather would choose this place to be called home, to be protected. And that's also why, he was enraged when he saw four men ganging up on two little children for bumping into them.

Tsuna stood between the children and those men in the blink of an eye.

"Well, hello shorty. Trying to be a hero, now don't you?" said one of those men who stood in front of Tsuna. This man, let's just call him baldy because he had no hair, reeked of alcohol. They were thugs. The kind of men Tsuna loathed the most.

Tsuna ignored baldy's insult for calling him shorty at this moment, he had more important issue to be concerned about. After making sure that the children were unhurt, Tsuna took a few deep breaths. He then tried to put some sense into those men.

"You guys are grown ups. Why don't you pick a fight with somebody your own size?" said the brunet with blank expression on his face.

That was the first sign that Sawada Tsunayoshi was mad. Somebody who knew him well, would start to apologize at this moment. Unfortunately, these men were not one of them. They insulted him instead.

"Whoa! Look at him. Is this shorty thinks he can order us around?" said the one who had spiky yellow hair with annoyed tone. He even pushed Tsuna with his finger.

"Look, shorty. We have some business with those morgels. You better get the hell out of here!" the one with piercing barked. His loud voice made the little children whimpered and cried.

"They are no morgels. And please tell me, what would you do if I said I don't want to go?" Tsuna stood firm. His eyes has turned into blazing golden sunset color. He was furious.

Those men scowled. Their clouded mind couldn't process the fact that they were the ones that were in danger. Three of them lunged forward towards Tsuna, trying to grab his collar and pulled his hair. But they only grabbed the thin air.

Tsuna evaded those thugs easily. He tripped the spiky hair and punched the other two in the gut and chin respectively. The two who got punched, falling on the ground, grunted in pain. The spiky who tried to stand, got a kick on the face from Tsuna, broke his nose, and went unconscious afterward.

Taking a step forward, Tsuna dusted his clothes with the back of his hand. A mocking smile plastered his face. "Wow. For someone who talks big, you guys sure are weak," he talked to baldy. That made the bigger man snarled furiously.

"YOU!" The bigger man bellowed, sprinting into attack. "HOW DARE YOU ATTACKED US?! DON'T YOU KNOW WHO WE ARE?"

Tsunayoshi rolled his eyes and parried lazily, kicking out to catch the baldy in the stomach and send him flying with a pained grunt. "Yeah right," the brunette said, advancing as Baldy coughed breathlessly. "Who are you guys again?" Kneeling, he grabbed baldy's collar and dragged his body up effortlessly. "I don't think you guys have introduced yourself?"

Baldy made a sinister smile as he struggled for trying to free himself from Tsuna's grip. Finally he spatted the most unexpected words toward the Vongola Decimo, "We are Vongola!"

That statement made Tsuna nailed on the ground. Did he just heard right? "Vongola? You guys are... _Vongola?"_ he asked with disbelieving tone. The hell.

Baldy took Tsuna's disbelieving tone as the sign of fear. How wrong he was. He smiled triumphantly, and surprisingly able to jerk the hand that held his shirt collar. "Ha! Now, you better get ready! Vongola Decimo would get you and avenge us!" he said while running away from that place accompanied with three of his friends.

Tsuna put his hand on his face with a long sigh. _'Vongola Decimo would avenge him? Yeah, right. He was basically told me to attack myself.'_ Tsuna thought bitterly.

When he put down his hand, he saw an old lady who was tending a fruit-stall just a moment before, had come toward the two boys who were now crying loudly and tried to console them. When both of the boys looked at him, he tried to smiled a little at them. But before he could do so, suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Tsuna turned around and find an old man, probably the old woman's husband, who had a tired look on his face. "Thank you for your help, young man. But I think it's better if you go away from here. Those guys were bad news. It's best if you don't involve yourself any further."

Looking at the old man, Tsuna can't help but put a reassuring smile on his face. "Thanks for your concern, mister. But I'm sure, those guys won't give me any trouble."

The old man flinched before he nodded and got away from there. It was as if that old man thought that going near Tsuna was as bad as going near those thugs. Well... that old man maybe didn't get completely wrong in this.

When Tsuna turned around, he found that the children had completely gone. He couldn't even find the old lady who was tending to those two a moment before. It was as if they had been vanished within the thin air.

Tsuna blinked a couple of times before he decided to come back to Vongola mansion. He fished out his phone on the way back and dialed a certain number, "Hayato, prepare a guardian's meeting in ten minutes. I'm on my way home."

* * *

 **A/N:** I've been having this idea for quite some time. So, I just have to write it. Please Enjoy! XD


	2. Target 2 : Kidnapped Don

_**Disclaimer:**_ Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano, the Cover picture isn't mine.

 _ **Warning:**_ OOC character. Grammar error and misspelling (My Beta told me that there's something WRONG with the way I am writing this. Please tell me if you find one).

 _ **Timeline:**_ Post-canon. Five years after the end of story.

 ** _Summary:_** Tsuna was taking a walk in the market when he found some thugs made a trouble. They told him they are Vongola. In the meantime... how did the guardians react with Tsuna's disappearance?

OH! I forgot to tell you in the previous chapter... this story was beta-ed by **Sengro_Li.** Thank you XD

* * *

Gokudera Hayato was confused, well... he was in panic to be exact. His boss had been missing for an hour. And they, him and some of the other guardians, had been looking for him everywhere. If he was in the mansion, he would have been found by now.

It was started when Hayato delivered a new stack of paperwork for his dear sky, courtesy of a skylark and a certain pineapple-head destroying another... properties. But, when he opened his boss's office door, he couldn't find him. There's only some finished stacks of paperwork piled neatly on the table and nothing more. There was no Sawada Tsunayoshi in that room, and the window was opened. There was only one possible explanation.

"Juudaime had been KIDNAPPED! JUUDAIMEEEE!" Hayato stormed out of the room, panicked. He turned the mansion upside down to look for the supposed intruder that have kidnapped his precious Juudaime.

He met with the rain guardian on the way out, and dragged him along to look for Tsuna. Yamamoto Takeshi only smiled merrily along the way and that made the storm guardian more and more frustrated.

"Ma maa, Hayato, calm down. I'm sure nothing bad happened to Tsuna. We're not even sure that he was kidnapped!" the rain said as he slung his hand on his restless friend.

"Shut up, baseball-freak! He's nowhere to be found! How could he had not been kidnappe-" the storm said as he got rid of the offending hand on his shoulder. Unfortunately, that made him didn't see where he was going. He bumped into Sasagawa Ryohei who was in the middle of... well... jogging inside the mansion... and falling on his butt.

"EXTREME! WHAT ARE YOU DOING OCTOPUS-HEAD?!" The sun guardian shouted.

"SHUT UP LAWN-HEAD! Juudaime had been missing! Shut your mouth and start looking for someone WHO DARE TO KIDNAP HIM!" Takeshi helped the grumbling Hayato to stand as Hayato pent up his anger toward the sun.

"He was kidnapped?" The news turned Ryohei into serious mode. He would always be that way when he thought something bad happened to his family. He didn't even shout anymore. Takeshi quickly undo that misunderstanding.

"Whoa, senpai! Hayato didn't mean that. Tsuna was only missing. He was hiding, and we're the ones who are going to look for him!" He said cheerily.

"EXTREME HIDE AND SEEK! I'M GOING TO FIND HIM TO THE EXTREEMEEE!" Hearing that his dear brother was alright, Ryohei quickly back to how he was before. He shouted at the top of his lung and punched the air with his fist. He disappeared to play hide and seek in the blink of an eye afterward.

"Baseball-idiot, how could you say that Juudaime was not-" Hayato couldn't believe that Takeshi dismissed their missing boss just like that. He was ready to punch the too cheerful rain guardian in front of him. Fortunately, or unfortunately for him, he was interrupted by a loud bang from the front door.

"Gyahahaha! Baka-dera is here! Baka-dera, pick Lambo-sama up! He wants to play piggyback ride!" Lambo, the lightning guardian, entered happily from the front door.

Lambo was accompanied by Chrome, the female mist guardian who carried a shopping bag in her hands. It seems like both of them just come back from shopping.

Lambo, as clueless as ever, jumped at Gokudera and made him fall on his butt once more. That made the storm fuming furiously.

Taking the clue, the ever smiling Yamamoto Takeshi picked Lambo up and gave him some lecture, "Maa maa, Lambo~ Hayato is mad right now. He's been looking for Tsuna and couldn't find him. Let's not mess with him at this moment, 'kay?"

"Huh? Tsuna-nii is missing?" the ten years old asked with wide eyes.

Takeshi ruffled his curly hair before he smiled and put him down, "Nah~ we only play hide and seek. Come on Lambo, let's go find Tsuna!"

Just like that, the rain and the lightning disappeared to look for the missing sky, leaving the mist to look after the furious storm. "Storm-san, are you fine?"

"Juudaime had been kidnapped! How could I be fine?!" Hayato mumbled as he stood and massaged his temple. How could the other guardians be so carefree? It was their boss missing for Pete sake!

"Are you sure bossu was kidnapped, Storm-san? How could you be so sure?" The soft spoken girl asked, barely audible.

"Well... the window was opened, and Juudaime was nowhere to be found, so..." Hayato crossed his arms as he gave Chrome the _look_.

"Did the window broke?" The only female guardian tilted her head.

"...no..." somehow Hayato could guess where this conversation went. She doubted him. They all doubted him.

"Then, Isn't it possible that bossu went on his own?" That's it! Hayato's guess was right! She doubted him!

"Are you doubting me Chrome? If Juudaime want to go on his own, why would he go by the window?" Hayato scoffed, unperturbed.

"Bossu could fly, Strom-san," Chrome deadpanned.

There's a silence following that statement. Hayato had to admit... Chrome had a point there. His dear sky could fly, and he could imagine his boss flew out from his office after a long day finishing his paperwork. But wouldn't that mean that he was just doing some meaningless search all this time? That couldn't be right.

"...well Chrome, your theory doesn't prove that somebody that also could fly didn't kidnap Juudaime, so... Let's just find Juudaime and his kidnapper. Alright, Chrome?"

"If you say so..." Chrome shoved her shopping bag towards nearby counter. She then followed the storm guardian in his quest in looking for Tsuna.

That was the story in how Hayato, Chrome, Takeshi, Lambo, and Ryohei spent the last hour looking for Tsuna. Or so Hayato thought. He thought that they all looking for their missing sky. But, when Hayato and Chrome went to backyard for the third time of the day, they discovered that Lambo, Takeshi, and Ryohei were playing catch ball. They looked quite happy too. That made Hayato snap.

"Temme!" Hayato stomped and grabbed Takeshi on his collar. "How could you be so carefree when Juudaime is missing?!"

"Ma maa~ Tsuna is fine! He only take a little walk near the town, why so worry?" Takeshi answered with smile. He didn't seem to care with the hand on his collar.

"HE WHAT?! Wait... how did you know this? When did you know this?" Hayato narrowed his emerald green eyes. Takeshi didn't seem like lying. But he smelled something fishy about all this...

"...whoops? You got me! I knew from the start. Tsuna told me on his way out! Hahaha!"

"Temee! Why didn't you-"

"Gyahahaha! Baka-dera is so stupid! He didn't even know that he was tricked!" Lambo laughed so hard until he rolled on the ground. Hayato had a few tick marks appeared on his temple. How dare that stupid-cow mocked him...

"Ahoushi..." Hayato released the rain guardian and took a step closer toward Lambo.

"Bwahahahaha!" Lambo didn't notice the impending doom nearing on him.

"Um... Lambo-kun?" "Oi, Lambo!" Chrome started to worry for their youngest guardian, so did Ryohei.

"Whoa! Wait a minute, Haya-" Takeshi now tried to distract the raging storm who had radiating a dangerous aura all around him. He even took out his beloved dynamite already. Nothing seemed able to distract him.

Except one thing.

 _Ring riinggg_

"Huh, that ring tone? Isn't that Tsuna-nii calling?" All the guardians had the same ringtone for each one of them. Let'S just say... it was easier for them to run away from a certain paperwork depressed brunet that way.

"Um... it's your phone, Storm-san."

Hayato had quickly forget about Lambo and everything else about their prank on him. His Juudaime was always more important after all. He took out his phone and answered the call on the second ring. There's so much he wanted to tell his boss. But, before he could say anything, he was cut off with his boss' serious tone, something had happened.

 _"Hayato, prepare a guardian's meeting in ten minutes. I'm on my way home."_

Gokudera Hayato put back his phone and looked at his fellow guardians with seriousness on his eyes. He slipped into his I-am-a-capable-right-hand-man mode in a matter of second, "Something has happened. Juudaime asked a Guardians meeting in ten minutes. Chrome, go get Mukuro. Lawn-head, you get the Skylark. Ahoushi and baseball-freak, you pick up Juudaime. I'm going to get everything else ready. Go!"

"Bossu in trouble... I'll get Mukuro-sama..." Chrome summoned her trident and contacted Mukuro with their mental link.

"EXTREME TROUBLEE!" Ryohei shouted and ran to look for a certain skylark.

"Ahaha, I sure hope nothing bad happened to Tsuna, right Lambo?" "Uhn! Let's get Tsuna-nii!" Takeshi and Lambo ran to meet up with Tsuna.

In the meantime, Hayato made some calls as he walked to prepare the meeting room. Someone dared to mess up with their family. They. Will. Pay.

 _"Hayato-sama?"_

"I want detailed report for anything that happened in the last 2 or 3 hours. You have five minutes."

 _"Understood, Hayato-sama."_

* * *

 **A/N:** Well... I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit... weird ._.  
I have a feeling that there is something wrong in this. I just can't pinpoint where that is...

Anyway... Thank you for you that have read, Favorited, and Following my story! And of course for you that also drop some review! It means so much for me XD

and for **Mr/Miss Guest** , thanks for your review! I'll make sure to give those men something to remember XD


	3. Target 3 : The Meeting

_**Disclaimer:**_ Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano, the Cover picture isn't mine.

 _ **Warning:**_ OOC character. Grammar error and misspelling (Please tell me if you find one).

 _ **Timeline:**_ Post-canon. Five years after the end of story.

 _ **Summary:**_ Tsuna was taking a walk in the market when he found some thugs made a trouble. They told him they are Vongola. Meanwhile Hayato was looking for his boss everywhere. Wait... did someone just attacked his boss?

Betaed by **Sengro_li**

 **Please enjoy XD**

* * *

Tsuna arrived at Vongola mansion ten minutes after he called his right-hand man, just right on time. He was accompanied by Takeshi and Lambo that he met halfway to the mansion. He went to the meeting room afterward, where he was greeted by a scenery that made him want to bang his head on the table.

It was chaos. His dear guardians were destroying the room. Especially two of them, the most destructive ones.

"Kufufufufu... is that all you can do, little Skylark?" Rokudo Mukuro, the mist guardian, trident in hand, was marching towards his fellow guardian that was pushed towards the nearby wall.

The so called Skylark growled under his breath and answered the insult thrown at him with a pair of tonfa flying across the room toward a certain pineapple haired man. He missed. But it didn't really matter as the tonfa that he threw disappeared into a cloud flame and. It was nothing more than a clone from the real tonfa in his hand. He marched forwards.

Both the mist and the cloud guardians were engaged in a close quarter combat. Trident vs Tonfa. More and more furniture were destroyed as the results.

"EXTREME FIGHT! Octopus-head, spar with me!" the sun guardian that miraculously only watched the ongoing fight in front of him all this time, suddenly lost his patience. He took a boxing stance and ready to punch the storm that was in the middle of reading a report.

There's a frown on the storm's face. He completely ignored the sun guardian beside him. There seemed to be nothing that could broke his concentrations. But, the moment when the door opened and revealed an infuriate looking Tsuna, he was distracted.

"Juudaime!" Hayato took a step forward only for him to took another step backward as he felt murderous aura around his precious boss. How he wanted to apologize profusely at his boss right at this time just to make him stop leaking that murderous aura. It could wait though. There's something more important he was concerned about. "J-juudaime... there's something I have to report to you," the storm stuttered.

Even though Tsuna could hear and guess what his storm wanted to report to him, it didn't really matter right now. Everything else could wait. At this moment, two of his dear guardians were destroying a lot of things. Just imagine the paperwork! "I'm sorry Hayato... seems like we have to postpone the meeting. This madness has to be ended first..."

With that said, Sawada Tsunayoshi went to HDW mode. He cracked his knuckle and gave his guardians a very sweet smile. He snapped it. "Rokudo Mukuro... Hibari Kyoya... could you two _please_ stop destroying the mansion right now?"

"T-Tsuna-nii scary!" The poor Lambo hide behind Yamamoto Takeshi that only laughed behind a door. He too was hiding.

"Baseball-freak, do something! Aren't you the one who supposed to wash away the conflict?" Hayato asked the rain. He, together with Ryohei and Chrome also took refuge behind the door.

"With Tsuna like that? Hahaha... nah... I don't want to die yet," all of them sweat-dropped at his answer.

"Oya oya? The little bunny is mad~"

"Hn."

Both Mukuro and Kyoya froze at their spot as they looked at Tsuna with calculating eyes. Tsuna went to attack them both with that sweet smile still plastered on his face. Soon, the fight between Hibari and Mukuro had turned into the fight between Hibari, Mukuro, and Tsuna fighting each other.

"EXTREEMEEE! LET ME JOIN IN TOO!" then the fight turned into Hibari, Mukuro, Tsuna, _and Ryohei_ fighting each other.

Hayato and Takeshi glanced at each other before they too smiled and soon joined the fight between the guardians and their boss in the middle of the night. Chrome, that was holding Lambo in her hand face-palmed at the scene. "Come, Lambo. It's time for you to go to sleep. Just let them be for now."

"But, Chrome-nee! I want to join the fight too!" The ten years old wailed all the way while Chrome took him to his bedroom. There won't be any meeting tonight for sure after all.

It was when the sun finally rose that Tsuna and his guardians finished their _friendly_ match. They laid down on the grass, panting. They went all out even without using too much flames. Half of the west wing and basically the backyard were destroyed. But there was a satisfied smile plastered on every each one of them, especially Tsuna.

"Phew. That was fun..." Tsuna said when they finally regained their breath.

"Hahaha! That sure is! Are you feeling better now, Tsuna?" Yamamoto Takeshi asked while eyeing their boss.

"Huh... you guys noticed?" Tsuna's smile faltered a bit when he realized that all of his guardians were looking at him. Even Chrome and Lambo -that went to watch the fight a moment before sunrise- were present too. He was indeed feeling a bit down after what happened in the market yesterday.

"There's something _extremely_ bothering you," Ryohei spoke.

"Kufufu, indeed. You even cracked two of my ribs. There's definitely something bothering you," Mukuro added.

"Hn. (That's because you deserved it pineapple-head)." somehow everyone could get the hidden message behind that one syllable and sweat-dropped. Except Mukuro, who felt insulted.

"Kufu... why you little-"

"Maa maaa! No more fight, minna... So what happened, Tsuna?" Takeshi asked once more.

This time, Tsuna sat up and made a thinking pose before he answered his guardians. He hd to choose his words carefully. He wouldn't want his guardians to go and destroy some cities just because this news after all. "Hm... how should I put it..." there's some pause before Tsuna continued. "The thing is... I met some thugs bothering some civilian children. Then, they told me that they are part of Vongola..."

"Whoa! Are you sure Tsuna? Can't it be some kind of bluffing?" Takeshi asked with disbelieving tone.

"Uhn... I'm pretty sure they're not lying. But how could it be? How could something like this happened?"

The guardians of Vongola went silent when the news finally sunk in. Some of them make an expressionless face when the other simply leaked a murderous aura around them. The suffocating silence was broken by another news from the storm guardian.

"Juudaime, now that you are talking about it... I've got some reports about a few ruckus that happened around the town in Vongola territories. Almost all of them, involved Vongola in one way or another. I think we focus on the alliance too much that we forgot to check our own shoes. I'm sorry, Juudaime. I have failed you," Hayato said while prostrated himself on the ground.

"Hayato stop that! You never failed me! Not any of you," Tsuna told his guardians sternly. "What done is done. It was also my fault because we focused to much into other things this past few months after Nono gave his position to me. More importantly, what should we do now?"

"I'll do whatever you said, Juudaime!" this answer made Tsuna sweat-dropped.

"The low herbivores need to be disciplined," nothing less from Hibari Kyoya.

"Kufufu. I agree with the skylark. Hunt them down," sadist as always.

"Ma maa, why the violence? Can't we just talk nicely to them?" Tsuna couldn't help but think why couldn't all of his guardians be like this guy?

"Extremely peaceful!" Even Ryohei agreed with his thought.

"Nee nee, Tsuna-nii~ what did you do when you saw the thugs bothering people yesterday?" Lambo asked innocently while he crawled into Tsuna's lap. Tsuna chuckled at his antic before he ruffled his lightning's hair.

"Well... I stopped them of course," Tsuna answered easily. He didn't even realize that his lightning was luring him into something...

"Huh? Won't the thugs attacked you if you did that?!" Lambo sounded kinda terrified while he hugged his big brother figure tightly. The other guardians narrowed their eyes suspiciously.

"Hahaha. You don't have to worry about that Lambo~ There's no way that some thugs were able to defeat... me..." Tsuna lost his sound at the end of his sentence. Crap. He just told his guardians that some people had attacked him!

"Someone had attacked bossu..." Chrome announced the guardians suspicion loudly while the other guardians except Lambo, stood up quickly and prepared their weapons.

"Hahaha, I changed my mind! Let's start the hunting game!" Takeshi said cheerily while re-seating a sword on his back. There's a smile on his face. A smile that promised a lot of pain.

"EXTREME HUNTING!" Ryohei was already throwing some punches towards his imaginary enemy. Preferably his otouto attacker.

"Kufufufufu~" Mukuro already half disappeared into the mist flames.

"Hn." Kyoya had already walking away.

"W-wait! Everyone waaa-" Tsuna tried to stand only to be toppled down to the ground by his lightning guardian that was still hugging his midsection. One by one his guardians disappeared to hunt some certain people.

"Too late, Tsuna-nii~ They're already gone~" Lambo said with his childish smile.

"LAMBO! You planned this didn't you?!" Tsuna tried to get rid of the hands on his waist to no avail. "HAYATO! Didn't you say that you will do whatever I said?! STOP!"

"I'm sorry Juudaime. I won't be able to follow your order this time. Chrome, Ahoushi, we put Juudaime in your care," and with that, all of the guardians except for Chrome and Lambo disappeared into who knows where.

"Nyahahahaha~ Tsuna-nii is trapped!" Lambo said gleefully after he released Tsuna.

"Mou, Lambo! That's not how I planned to tell them. What if they destroy a city in the process?!"

"Don't worry, Tsuna-nii! The generous Lambo-sama would help you with paperwork just for this once!" Lambo puffed his chest proudly. No one ever let him touch any important paper after all.

"But Lambo-" whatever Tsuna wanted to say was cut off by a loud BAMM that was caused by a big pile of stone falling into the ground from the destructed west wing.

Tsuna turned his head slowly... very very slowly. He had this bad feeling that he had forgotten something important...

He had forgotten about the destruction of Vongola mansion...

"NOOO!"

"Come Lambo, let's go get some breakfast."

"Hm? What about Tsuna-nii? He had turned into a stone."

"Let's just drag him along with us..."

"Good idea, Chrome-nee!"

Meanwhile, the Vongola hunting had already began. But, unlike in some future that never was, Vongola was not hunted by enemy famiglia. They were hunted by their own bosses.

* * *

 **A/N:** I can finally update! Thanks for my wonderful readers who have been patiently waiting. Also thanks for the follow, favorite, and review! To be honest I never thought that there will be a lot of people who read my story. This one just random after all. Thank you very much! XD

 **Guest** : Thanks for your advice, and I like your Idea. But seems like this plot just popped up in my mind. I hope you still like it XD

 **tofldh** : Thanks for your compliment! I hope you also enjoy this one!

 **Lacie** : I'm sorry that I didn't update sooner. But I hope you still enjoy this!

 **Natsu Yuuki** : Thanks for your compliment! It such an honor that you read my story. I'm your fans XD

 **Kira** : Thank you! Sorry for taking such a long time for update XD


	4. Target 4 : The Hunting (part 1)

_**Disclaimer:**_ Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano, the Cover picture isn't mine.

 _ **Warning:**_ OOC character. Grammar error and misspelling (Please tell me if you find one).

 _ **Timeline:**_ Post-canon. Five years after the end of story.

 _ **Summary:**_ The Vongola hunt is on the way... can you guess who goes first?

Betaed by **Sengro_li** (2 March 2016, GMT+7).

* * *

Rings of smoke were floating in the air. A group of people sat surrounding a round table in the middle of something akin to an abandoned warehouse. Some of them were smoking, hence the ring of smoke. The smell of marijuana wafted thickly around them.

Each of the man in that table has a row of cards pilled neatly in front of them. None of the cards valued more than twenty in total. All of their attentions were now focused toward a certain person, a man that served as a dealer in this game of black jack... or maybe more like something similar to it. To call it a real blackjack would be an insult toward the casino around the world.

"Kufufufufu~ are you guys ready for the show?" The pineapple haired man taunted the other players around him. A smirk never left his face as he lingered his finger toward the face down card beside his As of spade, making the other people snarl impatiently at him.

"Just open the fucking card already, you damn pineapple! We'll shred your confidence then make you crawl in the ground after you give everything you have to us!" One of the people across the dealer barked. He was followed by sneers from his friends.

It was a long game of cards where not a single hand could be won from this pineapple haired man. The other players started to feel kind of mad to him. Half of the deck was already used, and then suddenly the pineapple haired man proposed an all or nothing gamble with such confidence that make the other more annoyed.

This man would give every single money he has -which were so much by the way- if he didn't get a blackjack in the next round. It was a mad gamble for him, since eleven from the twelve face cards were already used and now scattered around table. His possibility was no more than one card from half the deck remaining.

The other player's smirk grew wider as they realized this opportunity. They accepted the deal willingly, even without hearing the man's term if he won instead. It was an easy win for them. Or so they thought until the pineapple haired man, with a slight twitch on his temple, turned his card and showed a king of spade beside his As of spade, the only face card left in the deck.

Chaos ensued.

"Kufufufu~ It's blackjack. My win~" the pineapple haired man smirked mockingly. "Now for my prize-"

"Your win, my ass?!" One of the players, the one who have a spiky yellow hair, banged the table while shouting in anger.

"You are CHEATING!"

"Hell yeah! You must be cheating!"

"There's no way you could do that!" The spiky's friends also had the same opinion with the spiky. Together, they started to yell angrily and accused the pineapple haired man for cheating.

"Ma maa~ he won fair and square, right? Why don't you guys just do what he asked now?" Another man suddenly appeared out of nowhere behind the angry men. A sword hung loosely on his back as an ear to ear grin plastered on his handsome face.

This man's sudden appearance made the people in the room jumped in surprise. No one seems to recognize this new man except for one of them... and the pineapple haired man who seemed to recognize him definitely was not amused.

"Why would we do that?! And who are you anyway...?!" the spiky haired man asked lamely towards the newcomer. Of course the man with a sword on his back paid no attention to him. Why would he?

"Yamamoto Takeshi... what the hell are you doing here..." the pineapple haired man face-palmed at the presence of the other guardian in the room. It was obvious that he didn't expect this kind of outcome.

"Maa, maa Mukuro~ what's with the long face? I just came because it looked very interesting. By the way aren't we in the middle of a hunting game?" Still with the grin on his face, the newcomer put his hands at the back of his head lazily.

"Kufu... we are... in fact I'm in the middle of one now..." the pineapple haired man who was called Mukuro exhaled exasperatedly. This man, Yamamoto Takeshi, had really disturbed his brilliant plan...

"Really? That's so cool-"

"Don't you dare to ignore us, you bastard! No one mess with us, the Vongola!" The spiky yellow haired man shouted in anger. With his shout, more than a dozen of people come out of nowhere with weapons in their hands. The spiky haired man and his friends also prepared their weapons. With confidence in his voice, he sneered triumphantly at the pineapple haired man and his sword wielding friend, "Now take out everything you have and get the hell out of here!"

"Hm? Are they saying what I think they are saying?" A trace of blue glinted in the eyes of the sword wielding man. His aura abruptly changed one hundred eighty degree. Even though there's still a smile on his face, it made him looked more like a demon on the rampage than anything.

"Kufufufufu~ stand back, Yamamoto Takeshi. They're my prey~" the pineapple haired man also looked kind of pleased. Even though he had guessed that those people inside the room could give him some information that he wanted, he never thought they would give it this easily. So very stupid. As the man said this, the men around the room attacked both him and his sword wielding friend at the same time. Roars of war echoed from all around the abandoned building.

"Nope. No can do~" Yamamoto Takeshi pulled out his sword, prepared his stance with eyes brimming with undeniable fury and pleasure.

Amidst the uncoordinated attack from all around them, both Vongola guardians had a trace of smile on their lips. Afterall, they seemed to have found some suspects that had dared to attack their boss and sullied the Vongola's name. And even though Mukuro rarely showed it, he does care with his present companions.

In a matter of seconds, Rokudo Mukuro had called his beloved trident in his right hand. His red hetero-chromatic right eye began to glow as he showed a kanji one inside it. A thin layer of indigo mist began to spread inside the entire room. Not long afterward, pillar of fire erupted at the same time with the floor breaking, showing the flow of magma out of nowhere. His illusion had begun.

Scream of panic ensued. Some of the people in that warehouse, especially the weakest one, dropped down unconscious immediately, their eyes white and there were white foam on their mouth. In their poor little mind, a gruesome nightmare had taken place.

Yamamoto Takeshi smirked. The usually gentle rain guardian now released his mighty power. A surge of wave coming out of nowhere from his back and drowned the remaining people inside the room. The slash of his one meter thirty long sword also strike down some unfortunate people that managed to escape. And even though nobody really died in that one sided battle, they would still remember it for the rest of their lives.

"Kufufufufu~"

"Y-you!" One of the men on the floor stuttered lamely as he saw the one sided battle in front of him. He looked at the red colored hetero-chromatic eyed man with full of fear as a flash of understanding came across his mind. He recognized this man, "I-I know y-you! Y-you are Rokudo Mukuro-sama, the rumored tenth generation mist guardian of Vongola!"

"Oya? One of them recognize me~" the smirk at Mukuro's face grew wider as he saw the quivering man.

Hearing the pineapple haired man's name, if there are still people standing, they would immediately prostrated themselves on the ground, just like this quivering man and some of his friends. What have they done?! They had attacked their own boss(es)!

As the pineapple haired man saw this, he lifted his trident and pointed it at the poor men. His red eye once again changed into the kanji of six. He was just _this_ close to give those men some lessons... but suddenly, he was interrupted by none other than the rain guardian.

"Oh, Mukuro look! I got an e-mail from Lambo!" Yamamoto Takeshi showed an e-mail from his phone to Mukuro. He had long ago, already re-sheathed his sword on his back. He immediately opened this mail because he knew... right now Lambo was together with his dear sky.

Mukuro twitched his eyebrow as he saw that mail. As expected of Vongola... he always know how to ruin his fun. With a long sigh, Mukuro released his illusion all around the room and began to use his mist to transport. "Kufufu... I swear, one day he'll be the death of me..."

"Ma maa, why did you say that? Tsuna just don't want any of us to make some permanent damage, right?"

With a huff from the pineapple haired man, indigo mist rose once again in the entire building. This time, when the mist dissipated, no one could be seen inside that building.

* * *

 **A/N:** Umm... hai? ._.  
Just how many months I haven't been able to update?! Thanks for my wonderful readers who have been patiently waiting. It was nothing more but the authoress laziness... that and I have been distracted by DOULUO DALU! This story was just simply awesome and makes me addicted. Please read them if you have the time XD

Btw... I supposed to post this story AFTER my dear beta reader approved my grammar...  
BUT TODAY IS SPECIAL! YOU CAN ONLY HAVE 29 FEB ONCE IN FOUR YEARS! So of course I have to update :v

 **Yana5:** Thanks for dropping a review! I'm glad you like it :3

 **Guest:** Thanks for your suggestions and thanks for waiting XD. I have this feeling that you are the same guest with the last time...

 **deelaNerth** : Thanks, and sorry for your vid delay :'3

 **Lacie:** Thanks for your review XD. and yes, that would be a hell load of paperwork...

 **Great:** Thanks for your patience! Here's more chapter for you XD I hope you like this 'hunt' :3

 **KHLostEmpress :** Thanks for your support! I hope you like this chapter XD

 **Natsu Yuuki:** I hope you enjoy this chapter XD

 **mato black rock shooter:** Sorry for the long wait? I hope you like this one :D

 **nakamura1miu:** THANK YOU XD and sorry for the long wait :3

 **Frwt:** I'm glad you like it! Thank you a lot XD

* * *

 **EDIT** (2 March 2016) **:** I have put the betaed version here. As expected of my beta! She found so many mistakes in my previous post. Now I'm confidence that you won't get confuse after reading this story. And when I'm at it, I also edited some of the last paragraph. I hope this one can clear your confusion, especially at the last part. Thanks for your patience my dear reader XD


End file.
